Illicit Teaching
by amygerrard
Summary: Alaric covers another class as the attraction between himself and Elena builds. Rated M.


**AN: This is for the Ric-A-Thon over on LJ. First time writing this pairing so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

* * *

Alaric allowed a soft smile to grace his lips as he strolled through the classroom doorway.

Normally, he wouldn't have been happy covering another teacher's class; having to deal with students he wasn't familiar with, being the butt of their jokes for an entire lesson while attempting to teach a subject he didn't have a clue about was _not _his idea of fun.

But, when he found out that it was a _W__oodwork _class, he found that he couldn't resist. The familiar smell of wood, sawdust and machinery filled his nostrils, bringing him back to his past when his apartment would be shrouded in those smells. However, that had been back when he was a vampire slayer and had spent most of his free time whittling stakes and creating new weapons which could incapacitate and destroy his enemies.

Before he came to Mystic Falls, that's all vampires were to him; his enemies. Now though, his _best friend_ was a vampire and many of the people who inhabited his inner circle were of a different species entirely. Things had certainly changed since he had arrived in Mystic Falls but he couldn't say he regretted any of it. How could he when he had met the people that already meant so much to him?

Alaric let his finger glide along one of the rough worktables, his flesh dipping into the indents that had been left there by students who seemingly couldn't use a saw to save their lives. He pulled out the chair that sat underneath the old, rickety teacher's desk and lowered himself onto the plush cushion as he waited for his temporary students to file in through the door. A few minutes later, the familiar sound of gossiping, laughter, and grumbling filled the school's hallways and the room began to fill with adolescents; one of them in particular caught his eye.

"Elena?" he frowned as the familiar brunette stepped through the doorway, followed closely by Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie. "Why are _you_ taking Woodwork?"

"Believe me," she laughed softly, moving so that she leaned against his desk, pressing one hand on it, and looking down on him. "It is not by choice."

"It's totally unfair," Caroline chimed in as she appeared over Elena's shoulder, "Apparently these classes are supposed to teach us skills that we will need for life. But, seriously, who needs to know how to _whittle_? If I need furniture, I'm just going to buy it!" Caroline tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder as she stalked off towards the back of the classroom. Tyler offered him an apologetic glance and followed closely behind his girlfriend.

Alaric chuckled at her outburst. "What other classes do you have to take?" he asked interestedly.

"Cooking, first aid and sewing." Elena rolled her eyes, "It's so boring."

"That may be," he acquiesced, "But, you still have to do it so go and put your behinds into a chair." He motioned towards the empty seats at the back of the room as he tried to shuffle them along.

"_Behinds?_" Bonnie laughed heartily, arching her eyebrow at him.

Alaric rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. We're in school now so I'm supposed to be the responsible adult that is being a 'good role model' for you all."

"Oh, do responsible adults drink so much Bourbon that they try to leave the house through the fridge door?" Elena smirked, trying desperately to contain her giggles as he blushed heavily.

His eyes scanned the classroom, breathing a sigh of relief when he realised none of the other students had heard Elena's remark; they were all too busy with their own conversations. "Seat, Miss Gilbert," he commanded.

Secretly, he was pleased that she was having fun even if it was at his own expense. It had been a while since he had seen a genuine smile on her face and he hoped to see it a lot more in the future.

"Of course, Mr Saltzman," she mocked him, giving him a mini salute with her index finger, turning around to take her seat.

Alaric closed his eyes as he savoured the sound of his name on her lips as it sent shivers down his spine.

It was wrong.

He wasn't _supposed_ to feel this way about her; the tinkling sound of her voice, how she looked at him with those chocolate, doe eyes of hers and the way her clothes clung to her womanly curves. None of those things should have affected him as much as they did. He shouldn't have gotten aroused at her touch or wonder how she would feel wrapped around him, his hips joined with hers as they rocked together in strive of their mutual release. He shook his head, trying desperately to dispel the erotic images that filled his mind.

"Mr Saltzman?" the blonde male sitting at the table nearest to him questioned.

Alaric cleared his throat, hoping to erase the huskiness that had surely enveloped his voice.

"Sorry?"

"Can we get our projects from the cupboard?" The boy gestured with his thumb at the large steel cabinet that rested in the corner of the classroom.

"Uh… yeah. Sure," he muttered, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck awkwardly as the students collected their projects. "So, how far along is everyone?"

A chorus of "nearly finished" and "it sucks, but yeah" sounded as he got up from his chair and strolled around the room. He nodded encouragingly at some of the students who looked to him for assurance, grimacing at others' turned backs as he watched them hack into the wood aggressively with the saws. He laughed softly when he reached Caroline's table and discovered what she was making.

"Is… is that... a spatula?"

"Yes," she huffed, using a file to smooth out the wood. Even as she did so, she knew that her creation was a poor excuse for a spatula. Basically, it was a block of wood with two chunks cut out of the sides so that it had a makeshift handle. "It was supposed to be the easiest thing to make but, apparently not. Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing," he murmured, even as he felt the familiar chuckles rising in his chest. "It's a very nice spatula."

"Just move on before I bite you," she muttered pitifully, pushing him towards Tyler.

He continued around the room, noting the number of wooden clocks and small tables that were being made, finding an ironic sense of disappointment when he realised that none of the students were making stakes.

Alaric soon found himself at Elena's table, standing behind her as he looked over her shoulder. Her honeysuckle scent washed over him as she turned towards him, a small smile on her face which froze him in his place. She was so beautiful.

"What do you think of my rack?" she gestured to the wooden shelves which contained small indents for the spices that would occupy them.

"Impressive," he said breathlessly, his blue eyes trailing over her chest and her pert breasts. He bit his bottom lip softly as her breasts brushed against his muscular chest as she inhaled. "It's, uh, good. Well done," he smiled tightly as he felt himself growing aroused. His gaze quickly fluttered to her project, desperately hoping she hadn't noticed which part of her body he had been enamoured by. "Maybe just make it a little bit more smooth around the edges. Round them off so they won't cause an injury."

Elena nodded her head, looking up at him with her eager doe eyes. "How do I do that?"

Alaric grabbed a rounded file from the table and a piece of sandpaper.

"Use this," he handed her the file, being careful not to touch her skin, "And then, use the sandpaper to finish it off."

She wrapped her hand around the wooden handle as he let the file fall from his grip. He suppressed a groan as he watched her fingers tighten around the wood and she glided her palm along the cool handle.

It was all too easy for him to imagine the way her hand would hold onto his cock, how her silky skin would feel as she pumped his erection. She would tease him, bringing him to the brink of his orgasm, only to stop until he begged for her to let him finish. She would look him in the eye, swiping her thumb over the head of his cock before she restarted her ministrations. As he felt his balls tighten at his impending orgasm, she would cup them in her other hand delicately as she rubbed her thumb around the two heavy weights.

Alaric was broken from his reverie when he felt a prickling sensation on his skin and noticed that Elena was staring at him with that penetrating chocolate coloured gaze of hers. He flushed, stepping closer to the table in the hopes that it would hide the tightening of his black dress pants.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Am I doing it right?" she questioned warily. He leaned closer, eyeing the corners of the wood.

He took the file from her hand. "Here, let me show you." He held the file in both hands as he made a curving motion against the edge of the wood. Sure enough, after a few curls of the rough metal, the wood became smooth.

"Ok," she nodded, accepting the tool from his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah," he muttered as she skimmed the metal over the wood a few times. "You're just flattening the sides, you need to curve the corner." He sighed softly, knowing that he would have to touch her if he was to show her the correct way to use the tool.

He wrapped his arms around her body as he captured her small hands in his, ignoring the way her hands fit perfectly in his and how the heat from her skin radiated deep into his core. "See," he breathed shakily, noticing how her body leant back into his subconsciously and seemed to mould against the hard lines of his impeccably. "You just have to be careful. Don't just hack away at the wood, caress it with the file," he purred.

His hips circled with hers as he rubbed his crotch against the perfect roundness of her ass. He caught himself, noticing that they were no longer filing the wood but in fact, rocking their hips together in tantalising circles. He coughed awkwardly, removing himself from the length of her body as he quickly stalked towards the desk.

Alaric leaned against it as he crossed his legs at the ankles in what seemed like a casual move but he was actually trying desperately to hide the arousal that was biting against the zip of his pants. He felt her incessant stare as he kept his blue eyes locked on everywhere in the room apart from her.

A few minutes later, he felt the tingling on his skin disappear and, deciding to take the risk, he turned to look at her. He groaned quietly at the sight in front of him; she was bent over the worktable, her cleavage peeking out from her purple, V-neck T-shirt teasingly as her lips pouted and she blew off the wood shavings from her spice rack. Her eyes were cast down, her thick expanse of dark eyelashes providing a striking contrast to her olive skin, and as she blew again, he had the crippling need to pull her towards him and have her blow a lot more than air. Her doe eyes flitted up to meet his stare, her pink tongue darting out to wet the plump flesh of her bottom lip as she arched off the table gracefully, her breasts jutting out with the movement. His heart thudded in his chest at the erotic move and the gold specks of lust that sparkled in her chocolate brown eyes. There was a connection between them, that was impossible to deny, but he knew he shouldn't indulge in it. He was her guardian but he had never felt like a parental figure towards her; an attraction that strong couldn't possibly be platonic.

But he wanted her. He wanted the tingles that erupted in his body when she touched him, the shivers he felt when she said his name and he wanted to know the sensations she would evoke in his body when she pressed her lips to his. His imagination had already run wild; her lips would be soft and pliant under his, her tongue would dance with his effortlessly, he would fit perfectly against her body as he slid between her thighs, she would be tight around his length and her walls would flutter deliciously around his girth as she came.

The shrill ringing of the bell broke him from his erotic daydream as the students moved to pack up their things. Alaric watched painfully as she avoided his stare, moving slowly as she tucked in her chair and collected her books into her bag.

His blue eyes were glued to the sensual sway of her hips, knowing that he wouldn't get caught in his indulgence because she was the last student leaving the room. He watched as Elena whispered something into Bonnie's ear as they moved towards the doorway, the mocha skinned girl nodding her agreement.

When he thought she was going to leave, Elena shocked him by closing the door tightly and flicking the lock into place. He gulped as the clinking sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the empty classroom and he felt his hands become clammy as she walked back towards him, her long, tanned legs not covered by her denim skirt glittering in the sunlight.

"Shouldn't you be going to your next class?" he questioned warily, standing up from the desk and taking a step backwards as she moved closer to him. Finally, she stopped a couple of steps in front of him and for that, he was grateful. If she came any closer, he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

She smiled softly, "I have a free period."

"Was there anything you needed?"

"Uh," she stammered. "I just wanted to know how you were doing." She continued at his frown of confusion, "You know, after the accident. That car hit you and you _did_ sort of die, after all."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you, Damon's blood healed me," he smiled weakly.

"That's good," she nodded, wringing her hands together nervously.

Silence fell between them as their eyes flickered around the room, the electricity in the air between them palpable. "Was that all you needed?" Alaric finally asked, hoping that she would leave but at the same time, begging her with his eyes to stay.

"Um, yeah." Elena continued to stand there before she eyed him warily. He froze as she dropped her bag to the floor in a clatter, stepped towards him quickly and wrapped her lean arms around his broad shoulders. "Thank you for saving Jeremy," she whispered into his ear, her breath causing the infinitesimal hairs there to stand up on end.

Alaric's hands rubbed along her spine, much like they had the night before, as he held onto her small body. His head moved subconsciously as he buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the fruity smell of her shampoo. One of his hands moved to her waist, his fingers tightening on her soft flesh as his other hand cupped the back of her neck, holding her to him. He moved his body closer to hers as she tightened her fingers in the dark green material of his shirt. Elena breathed in his musky scent shakily as his fingers massaged the muscles in her neck, her body relaxing at his gentle, soothing touch.

Realising that their intimate embrace was lasting a lot longer than was deemed appropriate, she pulled away slowly. Tremors travelled down her spine and lust swirled in her loins as the soft skin of her cheek brushed against the prickly stubble on his chin. She paused in front of him, their mouths a mere inch apart.

Alaric gasped as her warm breath fanned across his lips and her eyes stared deeply into his. He moved closer towards her until his forehead pressed intimately against hers and their noses brushed together softly.

"We can't," Elena murmured breathlessly, even as she tilted her chin up towards his and pressed her breasts against his powerful chest.

"I know," he muttered as he contradictorily leaned in, closing the small gap between them and pressing his lips to hers. She gasped into his mouth as he moulded his pink flesh to hers, his grip on the back of her neck tightening as he anchored her to him. He pressed his figure so tightly against hers that the lines of their bodies became one until she could no longer establish where she finished and he began.

His tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she parted them quickly, granting him access to her mouth. His tongue darted out teasingly as it brushed and tangled with hers. She whimpered into his mouth as he cupped her ass and ground his arousal against her stomach, her fingers threading through his sandy blonde hair as she bit softly on his lip.

"Elena," he groaned breathlessly as she tugged on his lip with her pearly white teeth. She soothed the bite with her tongue, sucking his flesh into her mouth delicately.

"Oh, God," she moaned as he pulled away from her ministrations and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down the length of her throat. She backed up into the desk, her fingers clutching to his strong shoulders as he hooked his hands underneath her knees and lifted her onto the wood. His masculine hands landed on the soft skin of her thighs as he slowly pulled them apart, stepping into the space between them as her hips bucked up to meet his. His lips found their way back to hers as he engaged her in a carnal kiss. Her fingers clung to the collar of his shirt as she tried desperately to pull him even closer. Her body tingled with electricity everywhere he touched, whether it be a brush of his finger down the skin of her arm or the firm grasp he had on her hips; his hands were magical and he elicited sounds from her throat that she didn't even know she could produce.

Alaric was lost; everything he knew, thought, and felt was gone - completely replaced by her alone. The woman in his arms made him forget everything except her. He had heard about the Petrova fire, had seen it in her eyes a few times but had never experienced it.

It overtook her now; drawing him in, consuming him, _burning_ him. And he loved every second of it.

They broke apart slowly, blue eyes meeting brown as the air between their bodies vibrated with energy. The attraction that sizzled between them had been hard to ignore before but it was outright _impossible_ now.

Now that they had had a taste of each other, there was no going back for either of them. He dropped to the ground suddenly as he tugged her Converse off easily, his fingertips trailing over her olive skin delicately as he placed a kiss to her left ankle. His kisses travelled up her calf and she gasped with his warm tongue darted out to taste the soft skin in the crease of her knee.

He nipped at her flesh teasingly, darting his eyes up to her face and smirking when he saw her head thrown back in pleasure, her mouth hanging open as she gasped. He purred softly along the skin of her thigh as he kissed her smooth flesh. His hands pushed her skirt up to her hips as he licked along the band of her red panties that ran along her leg until he reached the inside of her thigh.

Elena's heart pounded in her chest as she took in the sight of Alaric perched between her thighs and felt as his sandy blonde hair tickled her silken skin as his head moved closer to her core. "Oh, God," she moaned when he blew across her soaked panties, the cold air shocking her delightfully as it travelled over her warm centre. "Please."

At her plea, he trailed his index finger down her panties, dipping the fabric teasingly into her sex. His thumb brushed her clitoris as she bucked towards him, silently begging for more friction. He chuckled huskily as her hips continued undulating against his fingers and little kitten-like mewls erupted from her throat. He removed his fingers from her panties and slid his palms along her soft thighs. His fingers dipped underneath the red fabric, prying them from her hips as she lifted her pelvis dutifully and he trailed her panties over the soft curve of her ass and down her shapely legs.

"Perfect," he groaned when he got his first look at her slick, pink flesh. He flicked his thumb along her prominent button, smirking as she jerked with each swipe. "Hmm, what do you want?" he cooed, sliding his finger through her folds teasingly as he avoided the penetration she was craving.

"Fingers," she muttered, gasping in pleasure when he slid one finger into her quickly. He curled his digit within her core, rubbing the soft flesh of her G-spot as moans flew uncontrollably from her lips. Her fingers clawed at the hard wood as she bucked her hips towards him, silently begging for more. A soft whimper bubbled in her throat when his finger retreated from her centre but it soon changed to a low mewl of approval when he thrust two fingers into her wet heat.

"Faster!" Elena commanded, leaning her hands onto the wooden desk behind her as she arched her spine and let her head fall back, exposing the long expanse of her neck. His lips attacked her throat, kissing and nipping at the soft skin there until his tongue trailed along the length of her prominent collarbone. She raised one hand to his head, her fingers threading themselves through his soft, sandy blonde hair as he left wet, open-mouthed kisses along the exposed skin of her chest. Elena let out a soft gasp as the tip of his tongue dipped beneath her t-shirt and licked along the edge of the red cup of her bra. She gently urged him on, tilting her breast up towards his wandering tongue as his fingers continued to work her up to her climax.

Alaric couldn't believe he was doing this to her but he found that he couldn't stop. The sounds of pleasure that erupted from her mouth only served to spur him on as he thrust his fingers into her warm, tight sex. Her inner walls fluttered around his digits as he suckled on the creamy flesh of her breasts and gradually moved down to her erect peaks.

The hand not working her core cupped her breast delicately as he pulled her t-shirt and bra away from her flesh to uncover one of her nipples. His lips latched onto the prominent, little bud as he laved it with his tongue. Elena whimpered, coming undone at the sensations he was evoking in her body; the prickle on her skin as his stubble scraped along her chest, the wet flicks of his tongue and suckling of his mouth on her nipple, the thrusting of his fingers in her core and the tantalising circles he drew on her little bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb. She spiralled into her orgasm, sighs and pleasured moans flying from her mouth until she was silenced by his lips.

Alaric kissed her softly, his masculine hand rubbing her thigh soothingly as he slowed the movements of his fingers. "_Mmm_, thank you," Elena purred, pecking him on the lips lightly. She gasped when he removed his digits from her core, immediately feeling the loss. Her eyes widened comically when he stepped back and raised his fingers to his lips, licking her juices off his flesh as a low guttural moan vibrated from deep within the recesses of his throat.

He suckled on his fingers for a few more moments, being sure to erase all of her taste before releasing them with a soft pop. "_Delicious_."

Elena trailed her fingers along his shirt-clad chest, smiling softly when his muscles bunched beneath her gentle touch. She placed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, eliciting a gasp from him, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When his chest was fully exposed, she paused and simply stared at him; his pectorals were muscular but not so much that it was a turn-off, his abs rippled beneath his skin softly, he had a small dusting of hair across his chest and the soft hair of his happy trail fluttered down until it disappeared underneath the waistband of his pants.

She slipped off the desk, not bothering to pull her skirt down from its place on her stomach; there was no point in modesty, he had already seen and tasted her womanly flesh. Her hands found the lapels of his shirt and she urged him closer to her until her lips found his hard collarbone. She nibbled on his flesh teasingly, being sure to leave a small red spot on his unmarred skin. Her lips skimmed along his chest, her tongue darting out to lick his nipple until it pebbled underneath her mouth.

Elena lowered to her knees slowly as she kissed his abs, dipping her tongue teasingly into his belly button. She smirked when he moaned breathlessly as her fingers danced along the length of his clothed erection.

"Please," he begged as she cupped him through his jeans. She complied to his silent request, undoing his button and zip and reaching into his boxer shorts. She gulped as she gripped his cock for the first time; _he was big_. She pulled his length from the confines of his underwear and slowly began stroking his thick flesh. Her thumb swiped along the pre-cum that leaked guilty from the head of his penis, using it as lubrication as she pumped his erection. Her movements quickened as his low groans of approval spurred her on.

Elena darted her tongue out and licked along the slit on the head of his cock as she continued to jerk his penis within her hand. Her doe eyes darted up to his as he looked down at her, knelt in front of him as she engulfed the head in her mouth.

Alaric's heart pounded in his chest as her cheeks hollowed and she sucked on his hard flesh. His blue eyes stayed glued to her doe ones as she bobbed her head along his shaft, her hand pumping the base that her mouth wasn't suckling on. He felt his breaths turn to pants as she reached around with her other hand and cupped his balls, massaging the twin weights softly. He groaned at the sensations she was evoking in his body and as he felt his balls tighten with his impending orgasm, he knew he was done for. He came with a low growl of her name as she swallowed down his sperm dutifully.

He swallowed deeply as her tongue licked teasingly at the sides of her mouth and she rose to her feet in front of him. He wasted no time in pushing her onto the desk as he spread her legs apart and her pink flesh glistened up at him enticingly. Alaric pulled his wallet from his back pocket and quickly located the condom that he always kept there for situations like this. He ripped open the packet with his teeth and sheathed his arousal with the protection easily.

"You sure about this?" he questioned breathlessly. Elena simply nodded, her eyes bugging out of her head when he entered her in one swift thrust. They moaned as one at the feel of each other; Elena felt like she couldn't be any fuller whereas Alaric felt like he couldn't be more tightly encased. He pulled her hips to the edge of the desk as he retreated from her centre. "You're still pretty flexible from cheerleading, right?"

"Yeah," she breathed out huskily, pushing her leg against his ass as she gently tried to urge him to enter her again.

Alaric smirked hotly, sending a jolt of lust straight to her core. "That's _very _good."

His hands found her legs as he gently stretched them up his chest until they hooked over his shoulders at her calves. He looked at her for approval, wanting to make sure that he wasn't hurting her in any way. She nodded silently as she linked her ankles behind his neck. Alaric leaned onto her thighs, tilting her hips up so that they were at the perfect angle for his thrusts. His hands landed on the cool table beside her head as he rocked his hips into hers slowly. With each movement of his hips, he gradually sunk into her centre until he was sat fully in her warm sex. His thrusts started out slow but soon, the feel of her inner walls clenching around him was too delicious for him to deny and his speed quickened.

Alaric began to pound into her with reckless abandon, Elena's moans encouraging him to go faster and deeper with each thrust of his hips. Elena reached her hands beside her head so that she could link their fingers together as he placed kisses to the soft skin of her legs, his tongue trailing down the length of her tibia. The old desk beneath them creaked with the force of their mating and as Alaric felt his balls draw up for his release, he balanced on one hand and tapped his fingers against her bundle of nerves. Elena shook her head from side to side in euphoria as her climax took over her body, waves of pleasure attacking her from every angle.

She heard Alaric chant her name like a mantra as his cock jerked within her and she knew that he had reached his orgasm too. She opened her eyes just in time for her to watch him pull her long limbs from his shoulders as he collapsed wearily onto her body.

A loud creak sounded and Elena felt the surface beneath her shake and begin to give out under their joined weight. She only had time to let out a soft yelp of surprise before she tumbled onto the ground, landing on Alaric's sweaty chest as they rolled off the wooden table. He let out a huff as his back collided with the linoleum floor, his eyes opening in a haze of confusion. His confusion quickly turned to amusement when he realised that two of the wooden legs of the table had collapsed due to their heated joining. Alaric chuckled as stray pieces of paper and stationery littered the floor around their bodies, Elena's tinkling laugh soon joining his.

He looked into her doe eyes that were sparkling with happiness as he tucked an errant lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. His blue eyes found the broken furniture once more, "I guess it's a good thing I know how to whittle, huh?"

* * *

_Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review ;)_

_Amy xo_

_Twitter: _amygerrard_


End file.
